


fic that doesn't have a title yet

by brwhowhowho



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, dont expect much, i dont know shit about England's school system, just porn, porn of the lowest calibre, seriously, terrible porn, there is no plot here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brwhowhowho/pseuds/brwhowhowho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew, that this time, he was in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hi, uhm, this is my first time ever to write a fic.. I've always wanted to ever since I started reading fics a year or so ago, and I wanted to do Loki/Thor but I dunno, I just cant and then I saw Skyfall and I JUST HAD TO.. concrits and comments will be much appreciated but pls be gentle with me, I am a virgin after all. 
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and un beta-ed cause I dont even know where to contact one..
> 
> SO, i guess, enjoy. ???
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own anything. I dont even own a clever disclaimer note.

“No.”

“Bond. Please.” Tanner asked imploringly.

“No.” Bond answered determinedly. There is no way I will spend an afternoon off investigating a squabble between whiny teenagers, he thought.

“If I could do it, I would, I even asked around first but the others are all fully-loaded too. And Quentin is usually reserve and this is the first time he’ll be in any kind of trouble and I’ve got tons of papers to check, make a pop quiz cause you know those bloody sophomores deserve it, and…”

Bond stopped listening to Tanner the moment he mentioned Alexander Quentin’s name. There is something about the student’s quiet presence that intrigues Bond. His boyish good look does not hurt either in spurring this interest. He knows that beneath that reserve and meek-mannered persona is a naughty boy just hiding with ugly cardigans as shields; and this detention is a proof of that.

There is a bit of moral dilemma somewhere in the said interest, but then again Bond is not really the model of moral if sometimes, just sometimes, he thinks about what lays beneath those cardigans and tight uniform…… Okay then.

“OK.”

“….prepare for the meeting with the parents AND makewaitwhat?”

Bond is an opportunist, and what an opportunity Tanner just presented to him is.

“…”

“Wow. You – thank – I can’t – “, Tanner faltered.

“…”

“Thank You, Bond. I’m really grateful for this.”

“…”

“If it’s any consolation, “Tanner assures, “it’s just a minor incident. Quentin was apparently messing about other kids, what do you call those internet thingies they got? The Facebook, I think they’re called? Anyway, I know you can handle it.”

“….”

“Thanks again. I’ll just inform the kid he needs to be in your office after school, yeah?”

“That would be fine, Tanner. Thank you.”

And if Tanner noticed Bond’s almost predatory grin, he paid it no mind. He has papers to check after all.


	2. Chapter 1

He knew, that this time, he was in trouble.

Now, one might say that Alexander Quentin, or Q to his peers (and with peers he means one person - Eve Moneypenny, who is as fierce as she is beautiful) has no emotions, or did not flinch from anything, what with his computer skills and specialties and all; he might as well be a machine.

But, here now, in Mr. Bond's office, with the man himself, who is currently just staring at him, sizing him up; maybe thinking what would be the best punishment for what he did, he felt nervous. And sick, because there is excitement somewhere in his inner turmoil.

Mr. Bond was the scariest teacher in the school, in the world maybe. Definitely much more authoritative than Mr. Tanner; headmistress M is scary by default but she doesn't have to deal directly with the students for minor incidents and vice versa so it works well for both parties.

But Mr. Bond, he detest students, it's no secret.

There is an ongoing joke but really more of a theory that he's a spy sent by Her Majesty, The Queen herself to... well, just about anything you could think of, really. Maybe there's a terrorist or an alien hiding here somewhere in the campus or a student is secretly a CIA or KGB agent or just to overlook the future men and women of England or...

"Mr. Quentin." Q startled at the voice that cut off his musings. And what a voice it is.

It's also no secret that Mr. James Bond is one of the sexiest person you would ever see. The students and some _faculty_ members definitely think so.

Q, as much as he's supposed to be devoid of any emotions, is not immune to Mr. Bond’s primal appeal and he really tried not to succumb to ridiculous urges like teenage lust. But the man is a frequent star on Q’s nightly shower/daytime fantasies. It's quite alarming really. 

He refuses to be part of a group of people at the same age bracket as he is who is "hot for teacher".

The mind is willing, but the body, _his body_ , is weak.

Hormones are so unfair.

"Sir?" he swallowed unconsciously.

"This is the third time someone has accused you of hacking into their computers and other gadgets you young people seems to be fond of and sharing sensitive information to the internet and God himself", he sighed, like dealing with whiny teenagers is the biggest ordeal he has to endure.

Maybe it is.

"Now, all I want to know is, why? I'm simply fascinated by it all." He said, with a deadpan voice.

"Sir, with all due respect," Mr. Bond smirked at that, "aren't I innocent until proven guilty?"

_I can be snarky, thank you very much. Q thought._

An arched brow is all he got.

"Really, Mr. Quentin, that's your defense? You have to lie better than that to convince me you are truly innocent of these accusations." His face was stoic, but the young man can see in the teacher’s steely-cerulean-shiver-inducing-deep-blue eyes he was amused.

“I’m not lying Sir. Really I’m not.” Q insisted.

_Of course I'm lying. BUT they deserved it anyway. Besides, it’s only Facebook. I just messed around with their really pathetic profile a bit. It's not like I changed their cover photo with gay porn or posted their really really icky mushy chats and maybe messed with their twitter and instagram to boot… Oh wait._

Another arched brow was thrown at him. 

_How can he look so damn elegant and bitchy at the same time?_

10 tense seconds of eye contact passed. 

_I feel cornered I feel vulnerable He knows he knows he knows oh god_

Q was the first one to look away, then sighed. Slightly resigned. 

Mr. Bond smirked.

 _Bastard._

Q strengthen his resolve and tried to sound like the older man does not unnerve his ~~loins~~ very being.

“Hypothetically speaking, Sir” Q looked around the office to feign nonchalance, “what would my punishment be if it was proven that I did something as trivial as hack their facebook and or twitter?” He tried to sound bored – try being the keyword here.

After a minute of looking anywhere but the teacher and feeling quite proud of his faux indifference, Q finally looked back and immediately wished he didn’t.

Mr. Bond got this dangerous glint in his eyes that just makes the butterflies in the young man’s stomach go crazy and a smug look on his face that makes him squirm in the seat and Mr. Bond did not say a word for a whole 2 minutes and all he can do was add softly,

“Hypothetically….”

So much for nonchalance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I still cannot write Chapter 2, but I do have Chapter 3 Already. (I'm silly like that.)  
> RL is being tough right now I dont know when I'll finish this.  
> Anyway, what did you guise think? Concrit and kudos is much appreciated. :)


End file.
